Miscommunication
by SFogh
Summary: I still think there is a chance the writers will undo some of the damage they did in 2x16. I can't wait until tuesday to find out so I am writing my own version. Picks up the morning after the wedding.


**A/N:** I still think there is a chance that the writers is setting us up and that there is more to this "Wade cheated" story than we know now. A lot of small things just aren't right, but I didn't want to wait to tuesday to find out so I created my own story. I wrote it in a few hours and I really want to get it out before I fall asleep. I could have turned it into a multi chapter story, but I wanted a happy ending to make me and you guys feel better after that very very sad break up.

This is my first time posting a fanfic and english isn't my native language so be kind. :)

Also I wrote this in plain english so no southen drawl or slang. I might give that a go next time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie. If I did, I would be dating Zoe.**

"smack" .. "smack".. "smack"

Zoe opened one eye, listened… "smack", then the other eye. What was that noise .. "smack" there it was again – a metallic sound, kinda like the sound of someone closing a car door or banging on a carbage can. She actually really didn't care what was making that sound; she just wanted to go back to sleep, go back to a place where she could pretend her world hadn't been turned upside down. Where she didn't have to face the fact that her boyfriend cheated on her. She looked at the clock on her nightstand – 5.23 am. What or who the hell would be closing car doors so early in the morning. She sat up in bed and looked around. Scattered around her in the bed and on the floor was the content of whole box of tissues she had used up crying herself to sleep.

Lavon had told there would be plenty of time to cry and he was right. As soon as she entered her home and saw one of Wade's shirts on the floor she lost it. She hated him for doing this to her; he knew sleeping with another woman was the worst thing he could have ever done to her. She didn't want to cry, she just wanted to hate him, get over him and move on, but it wasn't that simple. She only managed to utter two "I hate you" at his shirt before the tears trickled down her face and she began sobbing. Her feelings for him were stronger than she had realized. She knew she had liked him, she had even told him that at Christmas when she asked him to be her boyfriend. She knew she was happy with him even if he drove her crazy sometimes, but as he said, that was part of who they were and she knew he was right. Had she actually loved him? She didn't cry when Zach broke up with her and she thought she had loved him and they had been together for 6 years! Wade and she had been together for less than 3 months not counting the casual sex arrangement and she was bawling her eyes out.

"smack"

There was that sound again. She was awake, so why not see who or what was interrupting her misery. She grabbed her robe, jumped into her slippers and headed for the door. The sight that met her wasn't what she had expected, though to be honest she really hadn't expected anything, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

It was just past dawn so there wasn't much light but there was no mistaking what she saw. Wade was trying to close the trunk of his car which contained pretty much all of his earthly possessions. She could also see his guitar sticking out of the backseat window and .. was… Was he leaving town? Coward, she thought to herself. He cheated on her and HE is the one leaving town. She was feeling her anger rising by the second. She hadn't yelled at him at the wedding, she didn't know why, but right now she was angry. Angry at him for ruining their relationship, angry at him for not wanting to deal with the consequences of his betrayal, she walked straight towards him stopping a few feet away. He seemed too preoccupied with his trunk not wanting to close to notice her.

"Where the hell are you going?". Wade, taken completely by surprise, just starred at her like a deer in headlights. "I said, what gives you the right to destroy our relationship, our friendship and then just up and leave the town? Wade was looking around, clearly not happy she caught him leaving "I am talking to you Wade!", Zoe yelled right to his face. Wade stepped back a few steps and cleared his throat. He looked at her and saw the anger and hurt in her eyes. He had nothing left to lose he thought, so he might as well lay it all out there.

I.. I.. I don't know… I am so so sorry Zoe, but I can't stay in BB. Not when everyone hates me, not when you hate me. I realize that I have betrayed your trust and I just can't…." He sat down and leaned his back up against the car. "I can't be here, seeing you everyday knowing that you hate me and that I can't be with you; It will break my heart every day and soon I will be joining my dad on that roof and there will be no one to sing me down." Wade didn't usually cry but even this was too much for him. He removed the tears with his sleeve and just looked at his feet. He couldn't face her, couldn't look her in the eye. "My dad started drinking when he lost the love of his life and now I just lost mine so if I don't leave it is only a matter of time before I start drinking too."

Zoe almost forgot she was angry. She had never seen Wade like this. Even when she pushed him in the past to share his feelings she only got partial truths and admissions. This was different; he had nothing to lose anymore so all his walls just vanished. She knew she should be angry and yell at him, but it wasn't the moment for it. He was already completely broken, there was nothing left for her to break. She sat down next to him and he looked at her for the first time since she started yelling. "Can't you please forgive me Zoe, I will do anything to go back and erase what happened that night."

Zoe didn't know what to say and she was still caught up in something he said a few moments ago. "You love me?". She needed to know why this happened and this was as good a place as any to start.

"Love you?" Wade asked rhetorically – "Yeah, I love you Doc, more than I ever thought was possible, so much it scares me and then I went and did something so so stupid. I would never ever hurt you on purpose, you gotta believe me Doc."

"I don't know what do believe anymore Wade. I use to believe that my dad was my real dad, that my mother wouldn't cheat and lie then lie about it and I use to believe that I would be a world famous surgeon some day. All of those things turned out to be a blessing in disguise because I ended in BlueBell Alabama, a place I call home and a place where I thought I found a really great guy with some rough edges and then it turns out those edges where sharper than I thought and he hurt me beyond repair." Wade covered his face with his hands. Her words were breaking his heart all over again.

"Tell me Wade", Zoe said with an eerie calm voice. "Was it at least A+ sex". "Would be ashame to ruin a relationship with someone you love for anything less than that". Her anger was slowly coming back.

Wade eyes widened. "Wait … what… I didn't have sex with her". She stood up.

"What you mean you didn't have sex with her, you told me you did." He stood up to face him.

"No, I didn't, I said I did a stupid thing and it meant nothing and it didn't. She kissed me and I .. well.. I kissed her back a few seconds, but that is it. I stopped it before it could go further."

"I don't believe you. Tansy told me you used that line about giving a girl a jump and then jumping her instead."

"I might have done that in the past, but I never loved Tansy. Our marriage was a drunken mistake and we broke up after 3 months. You gotta believe me doc, I thought when you said "I know" you where referring to the kiss and someone had seen us. I didn't sleep with her, I swear."

She looked straight in his eye "how do I know you aren't lying to me like you did the morning after?"

Wade sighed "I don't know what else I can do, Doc; either you believe me or you don't. What does it really matter anyway, I let you down, I left myself down." He turned his back to her.

"Because it matters to me Wade". She put her hand on his shoulder "It matters a lot actually."

"Why? I still cheated – I kissed another woman or I didn't stop her from kissing me." He was facing her again.

"No, because even though you kissing another woman still make me want to slap you, it isn't the same thing as sleeping with her and I can forgive a drunken kiss that you stopped."

"Does that mean you believe me, Doc? I will track down that girl if I need to, so she can tell you herself".

She looked him in the eye. All she saw was his love and affection for her and the pain in her stomach and heart vanished. Slowly a smile appeared on her face as she took a step towards him and swung her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Zoe and I promise will never hurt you again. I'll work hard to grow up and be kind of man you deserve. No more feeling sorry for myself. It only leads me into trouble." He kisses the top of her head and she looks at him revealing her happy tears.

"That sounds like a plan and I will work on talking to you before jumping to conclusions. Actually I think both of us could be better at communication."

"Yeah, might be some truth to that doc", he laughed.

"Speaking of communication Wade."

"Yeah."

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

He learned down and kissed her gently at first and when she reciprocated he deepened the kiss. She was back, back in his life and he couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"What's so funny."

"Oh, I was just thinking about all the great make up sex", he smirked.

"Oh, did you now. Who said I was ready to have sex with you again". She pushed him, turned and walked away towards her carriage house leaving Wade baffled. Then she turned again and looked at him with a goofy smile on her face.

"So are you coming or what dumb dumb." Zoe laughed and started to run.

His face lit up and they laughed as he chased her into her house and back into his life.

The end.

I hope you enjoyed the story and the happy ending. I don't think it is out of the realm of possibilities that Zoe would forgive a drunken kiss. On the show I think she would still be hurt and I also think Wade would be hurt because she though he slept with her and then went straight to Jonah. I am looking forward to 2x17, but just in case they don't right the wrong they did in 2x16, I know I can always count on the many great authors on here to rewrite history and make it right! Oh and please review, it is always nice to read what people think of you work, good or bad.


End file.
